


How To Keep A Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Deadpool being Deadpool, Drag Queens, Gay, Gay Club, Gay Sex, Gogo Boys, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, he works at a gay club for fudgestakes!, holy shit very gay, its cute tho, peter parker is a total buff twink, this is a redick amount of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker at his ripe age of 20 is juggling being a hero, a gogo boy at a gay club, being an intern at Stark Industries, and of course, his love life.</p><p>read my gay ass fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Keep A Secret

If you told Peter in the past year, that he would be working at Stark Industries as an intern, was a superhero, and was working as a gogo boy at XL, one of the most popular gay clubs in New York City, he would’ve scoffed, and brushed it off, asking sarcastically how you can see into the future, and then saying something along the lines of “never mind, you might wanna lay down before your mind explodes from all those drugs, dude.”

Yet here he was, at the garden-fresh age of 20, applying dark blue eyeliner and dressed in scandalously tight spandex pink shorts the same color of his cheeks when he blushed. The ones Tequila Mockingbird said brought out his blow job pout.

Ah, Tequila Mockingbird, his boss, his mentor-kinda, His Tess to his Ali (Burlesque, 2010)

Tequila Mockingbird was a classy ass drag queen. She strode past the makeup area that all of the gogo boys were currently in, glancing over her boys before calling out “ten minutes, bitches”, dramatically pushing her way through the curtains she came through.

“Hey there, baby boy”

Peter groaned, rolling his eyes. He twisted his eyeliner closed and reached for his body glitter, looking at his co-worker through the mirror.

“I could start calling you chocolate lovin’”

“I would _love_ that”

“What do you need?”

“Could you do double shift? Tonight? For me?”

Peter paused his task of smattering glitter on his abs, finally facing his acquaintance. “Till 4 in the morning?”

“Precisely”

“Why would I do that?”

“Cause it shows you are not completely replicable. I know you’re somewhat new to the game, honey, but there are men lined up around the corner for your job.”

“But are they as cute as me?” Peter smirked, before leaning against his makeup table and sticking out his bottom lip.

“Gotta admit, you are the cutest twink we have right now, but that doesn’t mean Tequila can be an idiot sometimes. I’m really doing you a favor here.”

Peter gave a loud snort at that, turning to grab his plastic fairy wings to strap to his shoulders. “Okay, ill cover your shift” he snaps a strap much like you would a suspender. “But you owe me.”

“I would buy you a drink but” the co-worker gripped Peter’s neon blue –under 21- wristband. “There’s a reason everyone calls you Baby Boy”

* * *

 

Something that Peter learned from the very beginning of the job is that clubs can suck away your energy through a straw, much like a housewife with a mimosa.

He had a simple 3 hour shift most of the time, 10pm to 1am, and was always worn out by the end of it from all the gyrating and dancing and music thumping through his whole body. It was exhausting honestly. More exhausting than being Spiderman, or when Tony gave him a ridiculous task to work on in the labs. Which was really exhausting, my dudes. (And ladies. Call me)

 Anyway. He worked until 4am tonight. Lovely. He didn’t think it through, truly. And he was going to the labs tomorrow to intern. That gives him 3 hours of sleep/get ready time? That’s barely enough time to rid the clingy glitter from his body.

Peter stifled a yawn, and scratched idly at his hipbone where a dollar bill had been itching him. He danced subtly from his position behind the bar to Put Em on the Glass, which he could barely hear over the bass thump and the loud drunk 20 somethings. He held his money he had just recently pulled out of his shorts in a bundle between his teeth (not the most sanitary option) as he used the soda hose to spray himself some root beer in a shitty plastic cup with the Pepsi logo slapped across it, when someone in a Deadpool costume approached the bar.

Peter stared, perplexed at the man, because who wore a full blown head to toe costume to a club? Most of the men who came to costume night wore simple barely covering costumes that barely represented the character. Which Peter can completely understand;

It’s fucking hot in here.

(So take off all your clothes)

[Jesus Christ really? What year is it again?]

(Sorry)

He would have to tell Deadpool about this one.

“I’d love a Blowjob.” The voice came confidently, loud enough to be heard over the music.

“Excuse me?” Peter stuttered, his money falling to the sticky floor. Did he hear that wrong? What the guy _really_ said could’ve been muffled from the mask, right? Wrong.

“A blowjob. I have the money, or am I interrupting your mess making right there?” the man pointed a gloved hand to Peter’s own bare one, the one surrounding the glass covered in soda, overflowing over his fingers. He then reached over and dropped a five onto Peter’s floor money.

“I’m sorry,” Peter scoffed, grabbing the closest wet rag to him to clean his sticky hands and counter. “That’s not something I really offer to strangers, especially not for five bucks”

The Deadpool let out a loud unadulterated chuckle. “Drink prices have really gone through the roof then, huh Twinkerbell?”

Peter furrowed his brows as he bent over to pick up his money before putting it in his secret purse (are you really surprised? He’s working at a gay club) beneath the bar top. “What are you talking about…who are you?”

“Uno, the drink called Blowjob. ½oz Kahlua, ½oz bailey's, a majestic swirl of whipped cream on top much like the horn of a unicorn. Dos,” he held out his hand, which Peter reluctantly took. “Names Deadpool-“

“I caught that” Peter snarked with a roll of his eyes, pulling his hand back to repour his rootbeer.

“-But you can call me.”

Peter paused, taking a sip. The costumed man just stared at him, a giant smirk visible through the mask.

“Call you…”

“No I ended my statement.”

‘Twinkerbell’ set his glass down with a small smile playing on his lips as he ran a hand through his mussed chocolate hair. “hmm, you know, I don’t think we have a drink called that.”

“Every good alcoholic drink establishment has a drink called a blow job. And a gay bar no less? 'Tis a Shame.”

The brunet gave a small chuckle. “It really is. 100% of the people here love blowjobs, or so I’m guessing.”

“Probably a correct guess.”

* * *

 

“And she's poppin' them buttons and yankin that blouse! Girl let it all out! And that's what she did, baby ain't no kid” Deadpool paused, watching as Spiderman looked over his shoulder, half his mask up, a bite of churro sticking out his mouth.

He motioned his hands wildly at the kid’s spandex’d ass. “Perfect booty boy a make a man skid”

“Hey Deadpool”

“Hello kitty, how is that churro?”

“Not as delectable as you, my dear.”

“Returning banter?” Deadpool gives a mock gasp and brings his hands below his chin. “Today been a good day?”

“More like riding on no sleep but” Peter shrugs.

“I’ll have you riding on somthin’” Deadpool thrusts his hips towards his vigilante friend, wiggling his eyebrow muscles. Not that Peter could see them all that well. You know. Mask.

“Wade” Peter groaned out.

The named man ignored his plea and sat on the ledge next to him.

“What’s the haps-haps, my favorite 8 legged fuzz ball? Not that it’s hard to be my fav spider, because the actual lil critter ones are the vain of my existence, to be smushed by a newspaper or whatever is handy, at a distance, as in I throw random items as I squeal bloody murder. Unless you could kill them for me, would that be breaking some sort of brotherhood code? I could pay you in pizza or" eyebrow raise. [sigh, Deadp-]  "Anyway you are my favorite spider, Black Widow being a close second. Ooh, I missed a joke I could’ve made in there! rewind. I would love to smush you, baby boy, but with my bod, in the not killing way.” He winked, (this is useless) “I just winked.” [there we go, kinda]

Peter smiled, loving when Deadpool rambled. He gasped all too loud, suddenly remembering what had happened the night before. Or, earlier today? Very early today. Let’s just say last night.

"whats wrong?" Wade's voice came cautiously.

“no, nothing like that. Last night, I was at this club, right?”

Deadpool hummed his attention, ripping a bite from Peter’s churro and stuffing it in his mouth.

“It was costume night, and there was I guy there dressed as you, well, Deadpool you”

Wade perked up and gave a girlish squeal. “Ooh, ooh! That might’ve actually been me! I was clubbing last night, full get up; wouldn’t want anyone to throw up their booze prematurely." he points to his covered face, his other hand getting slapped away multiple times as he attempts to steal more churro. "Anywhore, I was at XL. A gay bar.” Wade said all muffled around another stolen bite of Peter’s snack. (score) He smirked as a blush bloomed across the brunets face, or what he saw of it, the rosy tint crawling down his neck and under his shirt collar, too. (double score)

“Spideybabe” he drawled, placing his chin in the palms of his hands sweetly. “What were you doing at a gay club?”

“I was there, w-with a friend, for…his moral support. And besides, the drinks at gay clubs are so much better”

“Puh-leaze, my lil snuggle sausage, I know that you can’t drink yet, your voice practically sounds like someone stuck a bunch of clique nerd meets cheerleader high school movies in a blender and you were the angst ridden jailbait smoothie that came out of it”

Peter huffed, growling as he stuffed the last bite of churro in his mouth before tucking the wrapper into one of his merc-friend’s many pouches. He barely got any of the thing.

“I’m not that young! I'm twenty!" the scarred man snickered. "And I'm going to stick with the first half of the story I chose.”

Deadpool gave a ‘hppf’ and gave a knowing smile. “So what were you dressed up as?”

Oh. _Oh._ He didn’t think of that part. The hero tugged his mask down, distracting himself with the buzz of New York night life down below. “Uh, what are you talking about?”

“Costume night? Come on, everybody dresses up. It’s the chance for all those fabulous men to show off their hot bods and hot costumes. And they know how to pick ‘em. They didn’t spend all that time in the closet for nothin’.”

“I-I didn’t dress up”

“Interesting, considering they don’t let you in unless you do.”

“I know a guy.”

“You know a guy?”

“Yeah, my friend”

“Your friend?”

“The one I was with, he works there.”

“He works there, yet you were with him for mural support?”

Peter swears under his breath, he wrings his hands together. This is seriously not how he envisioned coming out. Whether the gay way, or the spiderman way or maybe both, he wont know until next chapter.

“What’s the real story here, princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> (don't worry his co-worker wasn't named because its a made up character that literally will never reappear) (Also I'm in need of a chapter checker thingy person, its 2am I cant remember what they are called but yeah if anyone is interested!)


End file.
